A Second Chance
by AlexandreaLily107
Summary: Harry Potter has a second Godfather and it might not be who you expect, "Severus Snape". Since Sirius, has passed on, he is obviously incapable of looking after Harry. Will Severus be able be to stand the teenager for a while? Or will he still despise him since he's Lily and James's son? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, however I do own the OC's in this story.**

*~ **A Second Chance** ~*

**Chapter One**

_Summary: Harry Potter has a second Godfather and it might not be who you expect, "Severus Snape". Since Sirius, has passed on, he is obviously incapable of looking after Harry. Will Severus be able be to stand the teenager for a while? Or will he still despise him since he's Lily and James's son? Please Read and Review!_

* * *

Harry awoke feeling groggy, his Aunt always found a way to interrupt his sleep. Pulling the blankets closer to his emaciated frame, he urged himself to go back to sleep, the bland insalubrious breakfast his Aunt had put through the cat flap sometime before lay forgotten.

"Harry, get up this instance!" Petunia shrieked, her fists pounding against the door.

Harry groaned for he had obviously fallen back to sleep. He had dreamt of his Mother, with her vibrant red hair. Their identical emerald eyes, hers having been full of hope and admiration. It had felt so painstakingly real, but out of all her facial features, he couldn't shake her sincere smile that had embroidered itself into his mind. If he could have had it his way, he would have slept all day to escape the painful reality.

Harry missed neither the disturbing dreams, nor the startling flashes of insight into Voldemort's mind.

However, Harry felt guilty. Sirius was gone and he was dreaming about his mother and it had been blissful, but even though he didn't miss the disturbing dreams, he thought that Voldemort would have been able to access his mind easier now that he was in such a vulnerable state and fill his mind with the flashes of Sirius's death over and over again until he went insane.

Since his arrival at the Dursleys for the summer, Harry had spent majority of his time lying in bed, refusing meals and staring at the misted window, full of the chilled emptiness that he had come to associate with Dementors.

Harry quickly got dressed into clothes Dudley had decided to give him on his arrival for the summer holidays they were in a decent condition compared to what he normally received. These clothes were only faded and worn. Harry had noticed that the dementor attack the previous year had knocked some sense into his cousin.

Harry finally picked up enough nerve to eat the stale bread coated in margarine. It was like clumps of glue in his mouth. With each bite, he washed it down with milk. If he didn't his Aunt would have called him a wasteful freak who didn't appreciate her food and would have given him more chores around the house as punishment.

During the day, Harry was mainly left alone to his own devices. His Aunt had taken Dudley to a uniform shop in London to get him a new Smeltings Academy school uniform as he had lost quite a bit of weight since Harry had last seen him. Dudley had obviously stuck to the regime his school nurse had set him and had apparently taken up boxing and weightlifting during the school year becoming the school champion. This had helped him in losing his poundage which his aunt referred to as puppy fat; he was still rather large looking though, more like a human sized miniature pig.

When the Dursleys arrived home later that evening, Dudley paraded around the house in his somewhat smaller sized school uniform. Harry had just begun serving dinner; chicken schnitzel with a side of mash potato and steamed vegetables.

Harry was then sent to his room with a bowl of cold broth and a glass of ice water.

_Dear Harry, if it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to The Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to The Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday, I am, yours most sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had read the letter so often since its arrival three days ago, that he already knew it off by heart. However, that didn't stop him stealing glances at the slanted writing every so often. He knew it was pointless to continue rereading Dumbledore's words; all he could do now was wait. Either Dumbledore was going to come, or he was not. But he had not packed. It just seemed too good to be true that he was going to be rescued from the Dursleys after a mere fortnight of their company, but Harry couldn't shrug off the feeling that something was going to go wrong – his reply to Dumbledore's letter might have gone astray; Dumbledore could have been prevented from collecting him; the letter might turn out not to be from Dumbledore at all, but a trick or a joke or trap! Harry had not been able to face packing and then being let down and having to unpack again.

The street lights suddenly went out and Harry knew immediately that it was Dumbledore coming to collect him. He sighed in relief and then rushed around grabbing anything in sight that had any significant value to him and threw it into his trunk.

Harry heard a knock at the front door and knew his uncle would be in a fit of rage since it was twelve o'clock at night.

He had completely forgotten to inform them that Dumbledore might be coming. Harry felt the urge to laugh and at the same time, the need to dissolve into panic. As he ran down the stairs, two at a time he came to an abrupt halt before he reached the bottom as he knew this was a time to stay clear of his uncle's reach especially when he was in one of his appalling moods. Harry composed himself and stayed in the shadows.

He could swear he heard his Uncle mutter, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"

Harry's Uncle was hastily making his move to the front door in his puce dressing gown which he wore over his flannelette pyjamas.

"Good evening, you must be Mr Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

Vernon stood, frozen in the doorway, his tiny eyes not believing what they saw.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming." Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle, but Vernon didn't find this at all funny instead his face went as vibrant as a plum and instead of rage now shone a murderous expression.

"Hello Harry, I must warn you there has been a slight change of plans." Dumbledore said.

Harry stepped away from the staircase, "Erm… Sir what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but you won't be spending the remainder of the summer holidays at The Burrow."

Was he to spend the reminder with the Dursleys? Harry didn't want to think of the repercussions if this were to be the case.

"Sir, why can't I go to the Burrow?" Harry asked solemnly.

"I'll explain on the way, but don't think badly of the Weasley's as they enjoy your company immensely. This change of plans was somewhat my fore doing, not there's. Now I'm going to assume that you haven't finished packing your things?"

"You're right Sir, I'll just erm… go and finish." Harry said and rushed up the stairs with his brass telescope and trainers in toe.

When Harry had come back down the stairs, ten minutes later with a packed trunk, he had expected that Dumbledore would be waiting for him in the hall ready to leave, expect Dumbledore had wanted to have further discussion with his Aunt and Uncle over how he would have to come back for another year for further protection.

"Now that we have done with formalities, and had our discussion over Harry's inheritance, I think it is high time for us to be off." Said Dumbledore.

Horace Slughorn was one of a kind; Harry didn't know if he liked the short stature man with his prominent eyes, large belly and enormous silvery walrus-like moustache. But, in a way he had been present, but also vain, and whatever he said to the contrary, he was much too surprised that Slughorn said that a Muggle-born could make a good witch or wizard especially from a man who had been the head of Slytherin house.

"Sir, where exactly am I going to be staying for the remainder of the holidays?" Harry asked.

"I am about to take you there the place of residence is Spinner's End. Ever heard of it?" Replied Dumbledore.

"Erm.. I think my aunt may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Yes, yes well Cokeworth is quite a quaint little town, now I need you to grab hold of my arm again."

Harry tightly gripped onto Dumbledore's arm, Budleigh Babberton vanished before his eyes and he was now standing in front of rows of brick houses.

"Ah, here we are Harry, Cokeworth, Spinner's End it's this one."

Dumbledore knocked on the door and not a second later the door was opened by no other than _Severus Snape_!

Snape's eyebrows were raised, his cold black eyes that held no warmth were fixed on Harry and his upper lip was curling. Harry felt as if his body was made of water, his current desire was to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He didn't know why Dumbledore had brought him here of all places. He felt very afraid, but most of all a burden.

"Severus, I'm sorry to intrude, have you been waiting long?"

"No not at all." Severus said though by his expression he was obviously annoyed.

"As you know this is a matter of grave importance."

"Yes, I received an owl from the Department for the Protection of Magical Children regarding Potter's current predicament this morning." Severus said coldly.

"What?" Harry mustered, he was stunned. Didn't they realise he was standing right in front of them.

"Oh, sorry Harry would you please wait inside; I just have something I essentially need to discuss with Professor Snape?"

"Umm, okay." He said.

He could feel Snape eyes trailing him, sending a shiver down his spine.

He'd walked into a sitting room where there were books in every crevice. It was quite dark and neglected; the only sources of light came from the dimly lit fireplace and the clouded windows which were in terrible need of a wipe down.

Snape and Dumbledore's conversation had gone on for a few mere minutes, it had however; felt like hours.

Once inside, Dumbledore sat down on the threadbare sofa whilst Snape sat in the old armchair. They were studying him with a sign of misfortune and Harry definitely didn't want their pity.

"Harry, your place of residence has temporarily changed as you will still of course have to return to the Dursley's next year for obvious reasons."

"Professor….?"

"We must abide by the rules of the Department for the Protection of Magical Children."

"Sir… I don't…understand what are you implying?"

"Typical." Severus muttered under his breath.

"Harry, early this morning both Professor Snape and myself received a letter from the Department for the Protection of Magical Children."

"What did this letter say?"

"This letter was enchanted after Sirius's passing another name suddenly appeared, that being of course Severus."

Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"No! Couldn't this…this letter of been a ruse a mistake?"

"No, I really don't believe so; this letter as I've already said was enchanted using extremely complex charm work…" Dumbledore paused suddenly. "Harry, this letter was written by your Mother."

Harry swallowed hard, his eyes focused on the letter that was in Dumbledore's hand.

"How about you read the letter for yourself," Dumbledore said compassionately.

Harry was shaking, he was too afraid to read the contents it upheld and he didn't want to believe that what Dumbledore was telling him was the truth.

Harry tried his hardest to pull himself together and finally grasped the letter from Dumbledore's decent hand and began to read his mother's elegant handwriting. It had given him some relief that his mother got to have her final say before she passed but, what they were saying was true, his enemy the one that punished him and made his life hell at the only place he afforded to call home when he wasn't at The Burrow was in fact his _Godfather_.

"Why… why… would my Mother do this?" Harry stammered.

"Potter, your Mother was much smarter than your idiotic Father we were…." Severus hesitated and didn't complete his sentence.

"Don't talk about my father that way… and I'll never consider you as my Godfather. Sirius is… was my… Godfather." Harry exclaimed looking distraught, his face welling with angry tears."

Snape might have been his Godfather by right, but that didn't mean he had to accept it.

"Severus maybe I should handle this?" said Dumbledore calmly.

Snape nodded with distaste.

"What Severus, is poorly trying to say is that during your Mother's time at Hogwarts, they were the best of friends and it is my belief that as a ruse into protecting you, she provided you with two Godfather's to throw the public off guard."

Harry slowly calmed himself down, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. His mother may have been best friends with Snape during their time at Hogwarts and had a valid reason to make him his Godfather, but his father would have profusely refused right? Harry's head was swimming, trying to think of an answer. Surly this predicament he was currently in had to of been one sided between his parents.

* * *

**Just to make sure you know this story is set during the summer holidays before Harrys sixth year at Hogwarts.**

**Also I do apologise if there are any grammatical mistakes this really isn't my area. I just love to write!**

**Please Review! It's nice to know what you guys thought of the story—good or bad.**

**If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reasons please PM me I don't mind.**

**P.S - Go and read The Last Will and Testament of Lily Evans Potter by chrmisha if you haven't done so already, it is one of my absolute favourites. **

**TBC…**

**A.L107**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series it all belongs to J.K. Rowling however, I do own the OC's in this story.**

*~**A Second Chance**~*

**Chapter Two **

"_It is sadder to find the past again and find it inadequate to the present than it is to have it elude you and remain forever a harmonious conception of memory."_ - **F. Scott Fitzgerald**

"Severus, I need to speak with Harry. Would you please give us some privacy?" Albus asked. Severus just waved his hand in an emotionless manner as an indication he had heard Albus and then continued to gaze out the dirty window holding a half drunken glass of firewhiskey.

Harry followed Dumbledore down the hall, and outside the dwelling onto the dimly lit cobble stone street of Spinner's End.

"Harry, I must take my departure as it is becoming quite late. But before I do, I have to tell you something of the utter most importance. Albus said.

Harry began to felt a sense of uneasiness. "What is it that you wanted to tell me Professor?"

Dumbledore paused, trying to think of a way of tell the teenager standing before him.

"Harry, Severus was appointed your Godfather at your christening…."

"If he was at my christening, then why doesn't he have any recollection of being there?" Harry interrupt, feeling confused.

"This is what I have been trying to tell you, the thing is, Severus has no memory of becoming your Godfather."

"How is this so?"

"It was once again your mother's doing because, as you might already know your father and Severus had a complicated relationship which lasted beyond their days of Hogwarts, but your mother had wanted them to reconcile so that Severus could be your second Godfather to keep you safe."

"Professor, wouldn't my father have refused, he hated Snape?"

"Yes, your father didn't trust him and was quite reluctant to have him as your second Godfather, however, he understood what he meant to your mother, and so he asked Lily to place a memory charm upon him after the christening until the day he was needed. Lily sealed it with the use of her enchanted letter which she kindly placed in the safe care of the of Department for the Protection of Magical Children."

Harry was stunned. How on earth did he know all this information? He asked himself.

By the looks that you are giving me, I understand that you must be deeply confused from my knowledge into this current insight and situation, but not to worry. I have gained this knowledge through a memory your mother gave to me shortly before her passing, as she didn't want to keep it within the walls of authority all-knowing that momentarily, I would give it to you if need be.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, Severus needs to see what the vile upholds so, please insure he gets this. Your mother also told me that you are also obliged to see its contents if you so wish it, but she did tell me that she didn't want you to as she knew what would have had to occur to make this current predicament possible." Albus said pulling out a glass vile from his robes which contained a slivery substance.

"Now I must be going take-care Harry, and good night."

"Good night Professor."

Dumbledore vanished with a loud pop leaving Harry alone out the front of Snape's dwelling with a vile which felt heavy in his hand his thoughts were bubbling. So much had changed in the last few hours with his change in welfare that it was bewildering, but at least for once he was finally getting some answers and not being kept in the dark.

Harry had dreamt of Sirius that night, they had just been talking it hadn't been about anything in particular, but it had been comforting making Harry feel exultant it was the same feeling he had when Sirius would write to him and to realise that he wouldn't experience that again hurt, and to wake up and remember that he was sleeping in his antagonist's spare bedroom and that Sirius was dead hurt him even more.

These types of dreams had been happening since the moment he came back to the Dursleys for the summer holidays and were maintained around his parents, Sirius and occasionally Cedric and Remus.

Harry was fond of having the connection between the people he loved and highly respected. However, this connection made it harder for him to continue going on with life, as all of these dreams felt so painstakingly real that he wanted to join them ever so badly.

Yet, he knew that Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to shut himself away or crack up. He would have wanted him to live his life to the fullest.

He continued living to do this for Sirius. And if he was the next one to 'die' like Madam Bones and Emmeline Vance he would take down as many Death Eaters with him as he could and Voldemort too if he could manage it as he had told Dumbledore he would do so.

Harry laid in the foetal position pulling the woollen pillow closer to his small frame to realise that it was partially submerged in his own tears. As he turned on his side he saw his reflection in the mirror is his face was blotched and red from were it had been stained with tears.

Harry plucked a couple of tissues from the tissue box beside him to dry his face, when Snape unexpectedly barged into the room which caused Hedwig to hoot indignantly for her fragmented slumber.

"Don't you have any decency to knock?" Harry retorted as he shrouded the tissues from Snape's view not wanting to hear any more of his sardonic outlook on Sirius.

"No, now wash up the bathroom is further up the hall on your left once you are done breakfast will be severed downstairs in the dinning room." Severus said coldly and hastily made his way out of the room.

Harry got up with ample exertion and popped open the lock to his trunk grabbing out his most unsoiled clothes and the lingering owl treats which he feed to Hedwig whom had now forgotten her ire of being rudely awaken and instead was now feeling quite content nibbling on her treats.

Harry walked further down the hall until he found the bathroom that Snape had mentioned, shutting the door behind him he stripped down and climbed into the tub pulling the curtain closed and as he turned on the tap he noticed a spectrum of colours flowing out, which reminded him the time he had visited the perfects bathroom in his fourth year at Hogwarts. As the water finally begun to feel warm against his skin he begun to latter himself with a loan bar of soap scrubbing away at the dirt and grime until his skin was an unruly shade of white, he then begun to wash his mattered hair that was caked in grime with shampoo until he was satisfied and then got out and dried himself off with a towel and changed into an assortment of Dudley's clothes.

As he changed he finally saw his own reflection after two weeks of being under the hostile of the Dursleys. His state was as appalling as what he'd expected. He was ghastly white, in dire need of a shave and his ribs were prodding out which was majority his own fault as his aunt had unequivocally tried to feed him.

Harry found Snape sitting at the dining table sipping on a cup of tea whist reading the morning's copy of the daily prophet which annoyingly enough showed Harry as the main caption on the front page.

"Sit Potter." Severus said beckoning him towards the seat.

Harry sat down reluctantly.

"You can eat as much as you desire however, tomorrow morning I would expect you to be at this table at nine o'clock ready for breakfast understand?"

"Yes sir."

With a wave of his hand an assortment of food magically appeared looking every much like a Greek banquet.

Harry didn't feel hungry he had eaten more then what he would have liked at the Dursleys the previous day and having to eat the food his antagonist, whom excelled in potion making severed him was just as bad.

"Err... I'm not really that hungry sir." Just staring at the food made him want to regurgitate.

"Potter, I know that you are in a state of grievance and that is quite understandable after the passing of Black. However, I would expect you to eat."

"What do you know about grief?" Harry retorted as he toyed with his fork.

"Potter, I know a lot more than want you would like to know." Severus said with astute.

"Really?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, and it took me a long time for me to get over, but I don't want to speak of that now."

The two sat in silence with the tension between them thickening every second. Until a petite brown owl flew up onto the window seal with an aging envelope that was embroidered with a Hogwarts crescent tided around the middle of its leg.

"Potter I believe your Owls have arrived." Severus said and with a wave of his wand the window opened and the petite brown owl flew quite quaintly over to Harry, landing elegantly on the table much to Severus pleasure.

Harry swallowed hard his fingers fumbling as he tried to untie the rope from the owls leg. At last, he managed to detach the envelope. He torn it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

Ordinary Wizarding Levels:

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy: A, Care of Magical Creatures: E, Charms: E, Defence Against the Dark Arts: O, Divination: P, Herbology: E, History of Magic: D, Potions: E, Transfiguration: E.

Harry read the parchment through several times, his breathing becoming easier with each reading. It was all right: he has always known that he would fail Divination and he had no chance of passing History of Magic, given that he had collapsed halfway through the examination, but he had passed everything else! He ran his finger down the grades….. He had passed well in Transfiguration and Herbology; he had even exceeded Expectations at Potions! And best of all, he had achieved 'Outstanding' in Defence Against the Dark Arts!

"Ah, Potter I must say you did better than want I expected you too in Potions if It had been myself doing the examination I would have easily given you a Dreadful. However, what was the pass mark for your OWL examination?"

"An Outstanding sir?" Harry said knowing that he had the right answer.

"Yes, and this hereby means that you cannot continue you're studied with Potions." Snape said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Harry looked back down at his results. They were as good as he could hope for, but he felt just one tiny twinge of regret…This was the end of his ambition of becoming an Auror. As he had not secured the required Potions grade. He had known all along that he wouldn't, but he still felt a sinking in his stomach as he looked again at that small black 'E'.

It was odd really, seeing that it had been a Death Eater in disguise who had told him he would make a good Auror, and from there the idea had taken a hold of him, and from that point he hadn't been able to think of anything else he would rather be, as it had seemed right for him as he would be living up to prophecy, and being an Auror would give him the best possible chance of survival, if he joined those highly trained wizards whose job it was to find and kill Voldemort?

After breakfast Harry walked through the clearing with his Firebolt in hand the grass was dewy making his old frayed sneakers considerably filled with water, the sun was coved by thick clouds and the trees swayed in the unusually cold wind for what was supposed to be a summer day.

Harry gripped onto the ebony handle and shouted "Up!" the broom followed the command that he had learnt in his first ever flying lesson swinging his leg over, he took off instantly, and was already able to feel the sensation of wind through his jet black hair as he climbed higher and higher he could see the whole town of Spinner's End as Dumbledore had stated it really was quaint reminding him of a town from the 1800's in the time of the industrial revolution with its dirty surroundings, cobble streets, and rows of two story discoloured brick houses with nothing of interest surrounding it besides a broken down coal factory, a nasty polluted river, and an overgrown shabby park.

Harry swerved in and out of the ancient lanky trees it had been a long while since he had last flew and it felt wonderful. His mind was drifting, now total absorbed in his own thoughts his eyes suddenly began to droop. He would hope his father would be proud of what he had achieved carrying on his legacy of Quidditch captain, and he could imagine his parents, and Sirius and Remus on the other side of them in the stands clapping and cheering him on with beaming smiles full of joy as they watched him.

_Harry found himself lying in a hospital bed with contraptions surrounding him. Barely able to make out the silhouette of his own parents and Sirius and Remus whom hovered over his beside with concerned looks on their faces as the rays of sunlight blinded him._

"_Prongslet, your finally awake are you feeling alright?"_

"_Hmm….I'm sore." Harry said sucking in a breath as he finally began to felt the impact of his injuries. _

"_Oh, sweetheart you gave us all such a scare?" Lily said worryingly. _

"_What…Happened?" Harry asked with slight confusion. _

"_One of the bludgers came your way just as you caught the snitch it knocked you off your broom I reckon you fell about forty meters." Sirius said._

"_I…I just closed my eyes for a second I was on my broom I caught the snitch and... I don't know what happened." _

"_You'll be alright just a few scraps and bruises you'll be flying again in no time." James said in a manner that made the situation better then what it was as he ruffling up Harry's unruly hair. _

"_Dad, did we win?" Harry asked suddenly. _

"_Yeah, you caught the snitch beating Hufflepuff by 70 points the team came in earlier, but you were still out of it." James said with a wide smile. _

_Suddenly Poppy came out in her white robes with a variety of potions and ointments. _

"_What's all this bricking?"_

"_Ugh… Here comes Poppy she'll make a fuss we should probably go." Sirius said with a moan. _

"_Out…Out all of you I have to tend to him he needs to take three types of potions and two types of healing ointments. _

"_Yeah, we should probably go you'll be feeling better in no time Harry with Poppy around." Remus said with a warm sincere smile. _

"_No…. Please don't go stay with me please." Harry said he really didn't want them to go not yet. _

"_Harry, sweetheart it's okay none of us will ever leave you." Lily said saddened by the impacts of her sons' words._

"_If you ever need us we'll always be right here." Sirius added pointing towards Harry's heart. _

"_You promise." _

"_We promise." They all said in unison. _

When Harry woke he found himself curled up on the dewy grass with debris and blood smearing his clothes his glasses had broken his Firebolt was nowhere to be found. He tried his hardest to move, but he was in agony every joint in his body ached, but he felt as though his heart had broken that had been one of his most vibrant of his dreams and even though it had been about a situation as closely related to the one he was currently in it still hurt.

"Potter what is the meaning of this?" Severus asked in annoyance as he arrived to his aid.

"I…I fell when I was on my broom I think I might have fell asleep." Harry said with a groan as he stifled all he weight against a nearby tree, finally managing to stand on his aching legs.

"Explain yourself?" Severus asked in a stridently manner.

"I…I've been sleeping a lot during the holidays since…Since….Sirius died" Harry confessed sullenly.

"Potter, have you had any dreams?" Severus asked in a rather demanding manner.

Harry motioned a sombrely nod much to his discomfort.

"From the looks of it you haven't been occluding your mind." Severus said.

"There has been no reason for me too, unlike before these dreams aren't from Voldemort." Harry retorted simply, and from the look on Snape's face what he had said obviously hadn't been adequate to the ear.

Severus snarled all - knowing that he would get nowhere if he argued with the youth. "Potter, I highly doubt that now I believe an urgent discussion with the Headmaster will definitely be in order." He said.

"Okay." Was all Harry managed to say before his legs gave way and he fell limply onto the dewy ground and knew no more.

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows and to anybody who bothered to read my story I really appreciate it. **

**Please Review! By pressing that lovely button below it's nice to know what you guys thought of the story—good or bad.**

**If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reasons please PM me I don't mind.**

**TBC…**

**A.L107**


End file.
